


Разница

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "ST XI. Чехов/Маккой, AU, где Маккою 17, а Чехову за 30"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разница

Выразительное лицо Чехова вытягивается, а глаза становятся похожи на небольшие блюдца.  
\- Минуточку, сколько тебе лет, парень?  
\- Семнадцать, - хмурится МакКой, сложив руки на груди.  
\- О боже, ему семнадцать, - навигатор обхватывает ладонями виски. - А мне-то казалось, что хуже быть не может...  
\- Всегда может стать ещё хуже, - авторитетно отзывается юный медик.  
Кирк смотрит на него с уважением, Чехов - с обречённой покорностью судьбе.  
МакКой хмурится ещё больше.

\- Лен, ну не расстраивайся, - Чехов старается спрятать широкую улыбку, но у него это плохо получается. - Тебе ведь практически комплимент сделали.  
\- В данной ситуации я бы предпочёл "Страстную мечту", - огрызается тот, потягивая через соломинку с трудом добытый коктейль. - То, что я привык к насмешкам и недоверчивости касательно своего возраста, не значит, что мне это нравится. Никогда больше не зайду в этот бар. По крайней мере, если за стойкой по-прежнему будет этот тупица.  
Чехов не отрываясь смотрит на соломинку.  
\- Что вы такого интересного нашли, мистер Чехов? - раздражённо интересуется МакКой. - Соломинок не видели?  
\- А? Да нет... пойду тоже себе возьму, - он чересчур уж быстро срывается с места.  
МакКой довольно хмыкает и залпом допивает остатки коктейля.

\- Лежите спокойно, не осложняйте мне работу, - МакКой склоняется над тяжело дышащим Чеховым, водя трикодером вдоль окровавленной руки.  
\- Слушай, Лен, - Чехов немного приподнимается на здоровом локте и шипит от боли. - Я...  
\- Вы крайне безответственный человек, это верно. Ничего, я вас прощаю.  
Чехов хрипло смеётся.  
\- Спасибо.  
И тут же серьёзнеет.  
\- Тебе не стоило вмешиваться. Он мог задеть тебя.  
\- А вам не стоило вообще спускаться на планету. Пилотам полагается смирно сидеть в своём кресле, а не рваться на каждую миссию.  
\- Наверное, - смирённо соглашается Чехов.  
МакКой стирает кровь и осторожно перетягивает рану.  
\- Если вы так беспокоитесь за меня, то могли бы сказать мне это прямо, - он смотрит ему в глаза.  
Чехов замирает, затем нерешительно улыбается.  
\- Ты же гений, сам всё понимаешь.  
МакКой закатывает глаза. Подавшись вперёд, быстро целует Чехова в висок.  
\- Такая уж у нас, гениев, доля. А теперь ложись. Я попробую добыть обратно наши коммуникаторы и связаться с кораблём.  
С трудом встав с колен, идёт к выходу.  
\- Лен, - радостно зовёт его Чехов.  
\- И да, я буду осторожен. Нельзя же допустить, чтобы наш экипаж остался без доктора.  
Чехов не видит, но может поклясться, что МакКой довольно улыбается.


End file.
